ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Aerion Longwaters
Born in short time of peace, Aerion was the eldest of six children, though beating his twin by only a few minutes. A jewel of his father’s eyes, Aerion was doted upon and spoilt. Though it did not make the young boy greedy or tempestuous, instead he grew up grateful and well-mannered, even charitable. Even as a young boy, he would walk the streets of Hull and the isle of Driftmark and visit the common-folk, for they told far greater stories than Maester Walton. Through listening and learning, mixing with all from the bourgeois to the poorest folk, Aerion adapted to all social encounters and grew to be a gregarious young man. Though many upon the island would provoke and insult his bastard brother, Maelyx, Aerion would forever defend his kin and speak with rational words to invoke empathy from those who spoke spiteful things. Aerion saw Maelyx has his brother and friend both and confided all to him. In 356 AC, with the Dornish rising up in rebellion, Aerion and Maelyx would wave goodbye to their father, uncle and grandfather as they sailed south for the Boneway to put down the rebellious traitors. His uncle returned, as did their father though one eye less than he had left with. But the Lord of Hull did not, as Monterys Longwaters was slain in battle by Symeon Wyl. And so, at just nine years old age, Aerion was the heir of House Longwaters and next in line to rule the town of Hull. As heir of Hull, it was Aerion’s duty to wed a noble lady and continue the family line. With their standing growing within Westeros, albeit slowly, Jacaerys pushed for the hand of one noble lady and would not submit until she and his son were wed. For two weeks, Jacaerys would chew the ear from Lord Celtigar of Claw Isle, convincing him of the benefits of trade with Driftmark and keeping allies upon the coast. And so Shiera Celtigar left Claw Isle for Hull, to marry Aerion Longwaters. In 362 AC, on the night of the breaking of the Ivory War, Lord Jacaerys visited the Free City of Volantis. As the common people broke into riots in the streets, there were nobles who feared the severity and for the safety of their family. A small noble house, Vaelaros, had parlayed with Lord Longwaters in the passing weeks and kindling a friendship between their families. In an act of rash fear, the head of the noble house asked if Lord Jacaerys would take allow his wife and youngest daughter, Daela, to Westeros, along with a dozen guards, just until the slaves had been put back in place. Without hesitation, Lord Jacaerys agreed and departed for Westeros. What had only intended to be three or four months, had turned into four years. In that time, Daela and Vaekar had grown quite fond of each other, and Lord Jacaerys and Lady Vaelaros had only strengthened the union between their families. Before their leave for Volantis, Jacaerys asked if Daela would one day return and wed his son, Vaekar. Smiling as she left, the lady of Volantis said that she do what she could to persuade her husband of such a thing. Three year laters, Daela Vaelaros would arrive at the Isle of Driftmark once more to marry Vaekar Longwaters. In 370 AC, Orys Baratheon called his subjects to war with the Kingdom of Winter but Lord Velaryon refused the call. Jacaerys, fiercely loyal to the Lord of Driftmark and recently fired Hand of the King, join his liege in staying upon their isle and taking no part in the war. But Aerion, Aemond, Maelyx, Vaekar and Baelor each stow away upon a ship for King’s Landing with swords in hand to fight for the King. Whilst they understood their father’s act of loyalty to Velaryon, the sons of Hull could not stand by and allow their house to be named as traitors. Each fought in the war, but only four would return as Aemond fell during the Battle of the Red Fork. Dismayed and distraught, Aerion grew furious with his family’s loss, all for a man’s desire for power and blood. It was likely their King had not even known their names. Five years of stewing upon anger and reflecting upon his past, Aerion grew to accept the mistakes that were made, but would carry his brother’s memory with him wherever he went. He would eventually arrive in King’s Landing, to witness the marriage of Orys I Baratheon and Alysanne Yronwood. The past was the past, and now Aerion looked to the future and hoped that with loyalty and allegiance, he could play his part in uniting Westeros under the one true King. And for King Orys I Baratheon, Aerion had the perfect wedding gift. Timeline 347 - Aerion & Aemond Longwaters are born. 348 - Maelyx Waters is born. 350 - Twins are born, named Baelor & Vaekar. 356 - Lord Monterys Longwaters dies in in the Dornish rebellion. 355 - Zaerya Longwaters is born. 361 - Aerion weds Shiera Celtigar. 362 - Jacaerys Longwaters travels to Volantis with Maelyx. They return with Lady Vaelaros and daughter, Daela. 363 - Lucerys Longwaters is born. 366 - Daela Vaelaros weds Vaekar Longwaters. 370 - The Longwaters sons depart to fight for Orys Baratheon, against their father’s wishes. Aemond Longwaters is killed in the Battle of the Red Fork 375 - Aerion arrives at King’s Landing with his family. Recent History 2nd Moon of 375 - Aerion Longwaters is named Master of Parley Category:House Longwaters Category:Crownlander